Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-y - 6}{8y + 6} \div \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{-y - 6}{8y + 6} \times \dfrac{8}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-y - 6) \times 8} {(8y + 6) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{-8y - 48}{8y + 6}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{-4y - 24}{4y + 3}$